The contractor shall receive from the NHPP human pituitary hormones of approximately 95% purity for further purification by immunoaffinity chromatography to a purity of greater than 99.999% The Contractor shall fully characterize these immunoaffinity purified hormones with regard to purity and potency and shall provide full information on the results of these tests and instructions for their use.